Punishment
by Skovko
Summary: Betty stepped over the line the other night when she teased Finn into thinking she might hook up with his best friend AJ instead. She knew she would be punished at some point, but she never saw this coming.


He was dragging her through the house. She tried counting her steps and feeling the turns to figure out what room he was aiming for in this big house. It was his when they met. She lived there now too.

"Finn," she said lowly.  
"Shut up, Betty!" He hissed.

Her hands were tied in front of her and she was blindfolded. Other than that she was naked. She knew there would be some sort of blow up after what she had said the other night. She just didn't know he had gone out of his way to give her this sort of punishment. She had taunted him with her words. Words about his friend. And not just any friend. His older and wiser friend. Yes, she had actually used that word. Wiser.

_"AJ seems so much wiser than you. I bet he fucks better too. Maybe I should try him and find out for myself."_

She knew that was all it took to get into his head. To get him to that point where she started feeling scared of him. Yet she couldn't stop herself. His response had fallen in the coldest tone she had ever heard him use.

_"Try it. Just fucking try it, Betty, and see what happens."_

So she had tested it out. She hadn't hooked up with AJ but she had talked with him the rest of that evening. She was always aware of Finn's eyes on her. She had used her hands to talk as well. Casually touching AJ here and there, constantly smiling and laughing at his jokes no matter how corny they were. Always making sure Finn saw and heard it all.

She had expected him to be angry and punish her that same night. Maybe throw her over his knee for a good old fashioned spanking, or bend her over the bed and give her a good go with his belt. Nothing happened. Instead he waited while prepping.

What he had prepped for she found out that same second as he forced her to sit down. It felt like a chair but it was bottomless around the area of her private parts. He worked fast with securing her legs so she couldn't move. Her bound hands were moved forward and tied to some sort of horizontal pole in front of her.

"Finn?" She asked nervously.

She heard him move around but he didn't answer her.

"Please, talk to me," she pleaded.

His silence was killing her. She sat there naked and blindfolded without knowing what was going on. A sudden coldness on her pussy made her gasp. She tried moving away from his cold fingers but found that she was secured tight. She couldn't move. And that's when it hit her. He didn't care about getting her natural wet. He spred the lube around her lips and up inside her pussy. His fingers disappeared just seconds later but something else touched her. The tip of a dildo. So that was what the bottomless chair was meant for.

"Please, Finn," she pleaded again. "Just talk to me. I'm scared."

The only sound that reached her was the sound of the machine that started moving. A sex machine. She should have guessed. She didn't have time to give it any thought because the size of the toy moving up inside her was wide enough to make it feel like she was about to split in half. Of course he had bought a wide dildo. Anything to punish her just right.

The machine moved at its slowest setting for about 10 seconds. She cried out when he clicked the remote to speed up. He didn't let her adjust slowly step by step. He simply jumped from the slowest to the fastest setting. It hadn't been about easing her into the big toy with the first few seconds. It had only been about spreading the lube and maybe some sort of sick pleasure to him to see her yank at her bindings and cry in fear, pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Stop!" She yelled. "Please! It hurts!"

Her words drowned out as the machine forced her to cum. For a second she thought it would all be over with now that he had gotten what he wanted. She quickly realized she couldn't be more wrong. The toy kept moving at the same unforgivable pace. Soon it forced another orgasm out of her but Finn still didn't stop it. That was when she saw it all clear. He was gonna punish her with cumming until she couldn't cum anymore. He was gonna force every last drop out of her. He was gonna continue until she was left raw, broken and bloody. Until she knew her place.

The torture went on for a long time. She had no idea how long. Maybe hours. She lost count of her orgasms but she knew he counted each and everyone of them. She was sure they were somewhere in the double digits.

Her voice was gone, her face wet with tears and her entire body aching when the machine finally stopped. She would have fallen down if it wasn't for the ropes keeping her in place. She felt his hands on her body as he untied her and lifted her up. He carried her to their bedroom and put her down on the bed.

She gasped again when he entered her. He might not be as big as the toy that had punished her for what seemed like forever, but she sure as hell felt him, and he knew it. She was still blindfolded but she knew he took pleasure in her pain.

He moved slow, making love to her, making sure she felt every inch of him as he went in and out of her. His fingers laced in between hers and held her hands down. His lips trailed over the skin of her neck, making her shiver as he switched between lightly biting down and leaving kisses. He finally forced the last orgasm out of her, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close as she shook under him. She heard him groan in her ear, and then he held still.

She had wanted to trigger him into punishing her. She just never thought he would take things this far. Buying a sex bench and a sex machine. Breaking her down completely until she couldn't take it anymore and then continue for long after that point.

She could have stopped it. She could have said that one word that would have made him stop everything, speak sweet words in her ear, untie her and hold her, apologize for stepping over the line, letting her cry and making her feel safe.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered the only words in his ear that made sense at that point. The only words that were true and would always be true. The words that she knew he would repeat right away because he felt it too.

"I love you."


End file.
